


А если...

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Наоэ Наги начал работать телохранителем у Такатори Мамору.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А если...

***

Секретарша молодого Такатори похожа на мокрую мышку. Наги ничего не может поделать со своими ассоциациями.  
Наоэ сидит в кресле и делает вид, будто любуется огромным аквариумом, который занимает половину стены приемной. Мягко и почти неслышно компрессор булькает в воде пузырьками воздуха.  
Обе стены аквариума прозрачные, поэтому весь кабинет Такатори, как на ладони, виден сквозь подсвеченную голубым светом воду и водоросли. Кажется, что рыбы плавают прямо в воздухе.  
Наги почти ожидает, что вот-вот в голове прозвучит язвительный голос:  
«Сегодня они ими любуются, а завтра уже едят. Сырыми. Нет, ну что за страна? Низкорослые варвары! Прости, Нагс, это я не про тебя…»  
Но голоса нет и, наверное, больше не будет. После того, как они вернулись из Мюнхена, Шварц распались. Наги даже не знает, где сейчас находятся Кроуфорд и Шульдих.  
Он больше никогда не услышит Шульдиха в своей голове?.. Не верится.  
Тем не менее, сейчас Наги сидит в приемной Такатори-сама, терпит испепеляющие взгляды Мокрой-Мышки-сан и выполняет свои новые обязанности. И хорошо, что секретарша – не паранорм. Иначе, дорого бы ему обошлись ее взгляды.  
Наконец распахивается дверь кабинета его нового босса, и оттуда выходит невысокий подросток. Поворачивается и смотрит на него; во взгляде до сих пор скрывается подозрение и хмурое недовольство. Ну, разуме-ется, как там вчера кричал деду молодой наследник семейства?  
«Он мой враг! Если хотите, чтобы за мной повсюду следовал ваш соглядатай, то выберите другую кандидатуру! Пусть он хотя бы первое время не вызывает у меня подозрений»!  
Умно, чертовски умно. Догадался, надо же, раскусил. Прямо японский Шерлок Холмс во плоти.  
А ведь он действительно приехал в родовое поместье Такатори, чтобы устроиться работу! Это все Кроуфорд. Облагодетельствовал напоследок. Да сам бы Наги - никогда! Чтобы вот так. Под ненавидящими взглядами защищать своего бывшего противника.  
«Кроуфорд говорит, что нам еще предстоит встретиться, когда будем уничтожать зло и восстанавливать справедливость. Сечешь, Нагс, какая цель? Не скучай там без нас! – ехидничал Шульдих. Очевидно, ему тоже не улыбалась идея начальства разделить команду. – Впрочем, ты будешь при деле. Кроуфорд говорит, пора тебе позаботиться о собственном будущем…»  
Кроуфорд говорит, «Кроуфорд говорит-говорит-говорит»…  
Разумеется, Наоэ не спорит. В конце концов, он родился в стране, где уважали мнение старших.  
«Каким бы идиотическим оно ни было», - добавляет он про себя, поднимаясь с дивана и кивая единственному наследнику Такатори Сайдзе.  
Мокрая-Мышка-сан, а точнее Рэкс, встает из-за своего стола и идет к младшему Такатори.  
\- Что у нас еще запланировано сегодня? – спрашивает Мамору, устало потирая глаза. У него только что были часовые международные переговоры с иностранным инвестором. Во владение фабриками и производствами он еще не вступил, но уже активно ведет текущие дела. С подачи деда, разумеется. Самостоятельно он и слова лишнего не скажет. И не потому, что боится. Просто уважает старика.  
Знал бы он… Но Наги здесь не для того, чтобы помочь младшему Такатори прозреть, он – простой телохранитель.  
А еще Мамору редко пользуется интеркомом. Не привык пока что чувствовать себя большой шишкой, сидящей на миллионах йен, выходит общаться с народом, то есть, с секретаршей, лично. Это, конечно, мило, но непродуктивно. Наги хмыкает про себя. На его лице – маска тупого и внимательного подчиненного. Кажется, именно так должен выглядеть идеальный телохранитель? Нет? А откуда ему знать, он никогда не был настоящим телохранителем. Когда Эсцет приказали Шварц охранять Такатори Рэйдзи, его обычно сопровождал сам Кроуфорд.  
Секретарша шуршит недавно распечатанными бумагами и встает из-за стола.  
\- Есть еще кое-что, Такатори-сама, - ага, судя по тону ее голоса, Наоэ уже знает, что это. – Нам надо будет сделать запись…  
Не стоит забывать, что Мамору Такатори – это еще и Персия. И не стоит забывать, что силы Критикер принадлежат Такатори Сайдзе и, следовательно, «миссии», на которые Персия отправит своих исполнителей, так или иначе, будут угодны Такатори-старшему.  
Мамору послушно кивает, и тут его взгляд замирает на стоящем по стойке «смирно» Наоэ. Взгляд у него пронзительный, что есть, то есть. Будто на прицел берет.  
\- Пойдем, - говорит, - поможешь. Заодно доложишь деду, как я выполняю его инструкции.  
Докладывать Наоэ ничего не собирается. Похоже, ни старший, ни младший Такатори еще об этом не догадываются. Но телохранитель не должен разглашать конфиденциальную информацию, а Наги решил стать образцовым телохранителем. А вдруг при смене места работы ему напишут хорошие рекомендации? Долго оставаться в подчинении у бывшего противника он не намерен.  
Он первым проходит в кабинет и быстро осматривается. Все по-прежнему, как и в начале рабочего дня. Мамору забирает у Рэкс распечатку с текстом «воззвания» и входит следом.  
Ощущать за спиной врага, пусть даже и бывшего, оказывается трудно. Наоэ надеется заранее предугадать возможное нападение на самого себя, уловить его по движению воздуха. Может быть, это будут дротики, которые спрятаны у младшего Такатори в рукаве пиджака?..  
Вместо того чтобы закидывать его дротиками, ему передают видеокамеру и приказывают установить ее на штатив. Пока Наоэ готовит аппаратуру, Мамору стоит возле стола и изучает текст.  
Сейчас они будут записывать пафосное обращение Персии к Вайсс, которое вечером Рэкс доставит в цветочный магазин.  
Наги хочется неприлично заржать, но он сдерживается. Он уже не ребенок, чтобы смеяться, даже если хочется.

 

***

После того, как запись сделана, Мамору по внутренней линии звонит личный секретарь его деда и сообщает о том, что вечером состоится благотворительный вечер, на котором наследник Такатори, кровь из носу, должен присутствовать.  
Мамору рычит в трубку, спрашивает, нельзя ли было предупредить его о вечере хотя бы за сутки, а не накануне, и секретарь фальшиво извиняется.  
Наги чувствует, как напряжены мышцы пальцев Мамору. Сильные пальцы, принадлежащие стрелку из лука. Телефонная трубка потрескивает в ладони. Хлипкий пластик.  
Секретарь признается, что Cайдзе собирался присутствовать на вечере сам, но в последний момент плохо себя почувствовал, поэтому понадеялся, что внук сможет поприветствовать гостей вместо него...  
Мамору вздыхает, огонь в его глазах гаснет; минута, - и он вновь послушный внук, который выполнит долг семьи и любую просьбу своего престарелого больного деда.  
Мамору, в принципе, можно понять. Обрести семью, знать, что в твоей помощи нуждаются... Но неужели ему не видно, что он - марионетка в чужих руках, и Сайдзе легко дергает за ниточки?  
Наги молчит, ведь он просто телохранитель.  
Закончив разговор, Мамору выходит из кабинета, чтобы передать кассету с записью обращения Персии Рэкс. Сообщает о содержании разговора с секретарем. За пару минут они составляют новое расписание на вечер. Наоэ стоит поодаль и не вслушивается в детали. Боится, что его снова обвинят в наушничестве. Потом они отправляются по машинам, договорившись, что встретятся через пару часов уже на месте.  
Они спускаются в гараж, и Наги начинают одолевать нехорошие предчувствия. Ему кажется, что на благотворительном вечере может что-то случиться.  
Боже мой, там же будет чертова прорва людей! Справится ли он с охраной? Сумеет ли предугадать, откуда будет нанесен удар?..  
\- У тебя есть какая-нибудь другая одежда? У нас есть время, чтобы заехать и переодеться. Так как? - спрашивает вдруг его молодой Такатори.  
Наги отрицательно мотает головой, пытаясь понять, что не так с его пиджаком. Потом понимает, что телохранитель в школьной форме – это, как минимум, несолидно. Краснеет одними скулами. Мамору не должен разглядеть этого румянца.  
В глазах молодого Такатори - разочарование и досада. Видимо, ему снова придется менять свои планы. Наги прямо таки читает в его глазах:  
«Дедушка-сан, почему вы не догадались одеть вашего соглядатая в подобающую одежду?»  
\- Ясно. Значит вместо обеда, едем к стилисту и портному.  
Наоэ раскрывает рот, чтобы возразить, но все же умудряется промолчать.

 

***

Пока парикмахер что-то делает с его волосами, Наоэ изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не отшвырнуть от себя человека с ножницами, который так нагло вторгся в его личное пространство. Мамору - рядом, и Наги от этого хоть немного легче. Он держит его в поле зрения, не забывая о своих обязанностях телохранителя. Старается наблюдать за стилистами и другими посетителями, чтобы вовремя вычислить угрозу, прослеживает и читает каждое подозрительное движение воздуха. Активизированный дар понемногу тратит ресурсы его организма. Без телепата и пророка, лишь сам по себе, он не знает, откуда ожидать удара; он пытается, как умеет, выполнять свою работу.  
Наконец модельная стрижка закончена, и Мамору довольно кивает. Ассиметричная челка на один глаз, подбритый затылок, короткие виски. Наоэ чувствует головокружение и просит себе чашку сладкого кофе. Очень сладкого. Кофе вскоре приносят, на блюдце лежат три кусочка сахара и кофейное зерно в черном шоколаде. Наоэ отправляет сахар в чашку, конфету - в рот и ловит на себе внимательный взгляд своего нового босса.  
Такое ощущение, будто тот составляет на него досье. Ну, разумеется, он же его враг, а на врагов принято составлять досье!  
"Наоэ Наги, 19 лет, телекинетик Шварц, глаза голубые, волосы темные, любит сладкое..."  
\- Это чтобы восполнить энергию, - неловко поясняет Наоэ.  
В конце концов, между ними должно налаживаться хоть какое-то доверие, поэтому он решает сделать первый шаг. Делится информацией.  
У портного Наги ждет еще одно испытание. С него снимают мерки. Помощница портнихи предлагает ему раздеться за ширмой, после чего проходит туда следом. Ширма остается задернутой не до конца, и Наги заставляет себя не обращать на это внимания.  
От девушки пахнет клубникой; это приторный, насквозь искусственный запах. У нее в волосах - прокрашенные алым прядки. В общем зале, спиной к ширме, сидит Мамору Такатори; он рассматривает себя в зеркале, висящем напротив него на стене. Того, что в зеркале отражается еще и сам Наги, он будто не замечает; их глаза не встречаются. Наоэ косится в свое зеркало; ему кажется, что он щуплый для своих лет. И невысокий. И еще кожа покрывается мурашками от холодного кондиционированного воздуха. Кондиционер находится неподалеку от кабинки, постоянный движение воздушной струи раздражает.  
Наги ощущает себя… Беззащитным. Выставленным напоказ.  
Ему требуется минута, чтобы прийти в себя. Он вынужден напомнить себе, что он – психокинетик высокого класса и вполне способен постоять за себя.  
Поэтому…  
Вместо того чтобы задергивать штору, Наги прикрывает глаза и, сосредоточившись, отключает кондиционер. В конце-то концов, надо экономить электроэнергию.

 

***

Рэкс они подбирают по дороге, и к зданию, где проводится благотворительный вечер, они прибывают в одной машине. По дороге секретарша подозрительно косится на Наоэ. Он и сам себя внимательно разглядывает, когда ловит свое отражение в бронированном стекле лимузина. Благодаря новой стрижке, он наконец-то начал выглядеть на свой настоящий возраст.  
Мамору изучает записи в органайзере. Потом что-то печатает в портативном ноутбуке. Прослеживая нажатые буквы на клавиатуре, Наоэ догадывается, что он пишет письмо еще одному деловому партнеру деда. Вежливый кейго, который использует молодой Такатори, оскоминой вяжет язык.  
Наконец, лимузин останавливается перед парадным входом в здание. Красная ковровая дорожка. Журналисты ведущих телеканалов и модных журналов. Такатори поправляет на шее белое кашне. Швейцар распахивает дверцу машины.  
Наги сглатывает, стараясь унять сердцебиение. Это его первый настоящий выход в качестве телохранителя. Он справится.  
Пока они идут по ковровой дорожке к парадным дверям, Наоэ старается не раскидывать сверкающих фотовспышками репортеров. Объективы камер кажутся ему нацеленными дулами пистолетов и лазерными прицелами винтовок.  
Мысленно надавав себе оплеух, он окружает Мамору телекинетическим щитом. Воздух и медленные движения вроде пожатия руки, щит пропустит, а вот пулю или даже арбалетный болт остановит. Главное, не расслабляться и постоянно подпитывать щит своим даром.  
Следуя за своим боссом по пятам, наблюдая за политиками и видными деятелями, официантами и журналистами, приглашенными на вечер, Наоэ прикидывает, как бы он действовал сам, если бы устраивал покушение на Такатори. Можно было бы снять его из винтовки, пока тот выходил из машины. Переодеться официантом и застрелить или зарезать его прямо во время фуршета. Выстрелить, когда, стоя на сцене в свете прожектора, он будет произносить благодарственную речь. Убить, когда он будет садиться в машину в конце вечера... Возможностей масса. Наги даже жалеет, что он не планирует покушения, оно наверняка прошло бы удачно.  
Мамору за сценой спешно перечитывает распечатку с заготовленной для него речью. Рэкс и Наоэ - рядом. Но на сцену Такатори выйдет один.  
Наги ловит на себе его быстрый взгляд. Взволнованный.  
Правильно, как бывший убийца, он и сам прекрасно понимает, какую замечательную мишень он будет собой представлять, как только выйдет из-за кулис.  
\- Положитесь на меня, Такатори-сама, - с легким кивком головы произносит Наоэ.  
«Тебе придется мне доверить свою жизнь, даже если тебе это и не нравится», - говорит Наги одними глазами.  
Мамору кивает в ответ, складывает лист с речью и протягивает его обратно Рэкс. Делает два шага и выходит на сцену легкой пружинистой походкой. Доброжелательно улыбается камерам. Кланяется перед микрофоном.  
Наги нравится его самообладание. В этом признак силы, а силу он уважает.  
Мамору говорит в микрофон о том, как он и Такатори-индастрис, в его лице, рады оказывать помощь детям, больным лейкемией. Вспышки фотоаппаратов наверняка слепят ему глаза.

Останавливать пулю в воздухе небезопасно, никто из простых людей не должен узнать о силе Наги.  
Поэтому...  
... когда пуля, предназначенная Такатори, сталкивается с телекинетическим щитом, Наоэ лишь позволяет ей слегка изменить направление полета. Она уходит в пол, выбивая при этом крохотную щепку и еще более крохотное облачко пыли. Наги ощущает каждую пылинку, волоски на его руках, под новым пиджаком, становятся дыбом.  
... вторая и третья пули следуют одна за другой, словно снайпер не может поверить в то, что промахнулся. Мамору на секунду замолкает; он слышит легкий хлопок у себя за спиной, - это еще одна пуля, на этот раз застрявшая в стене, скрытой синей атласной драпировкой.  
Мамору сглатывает, но произносит речь дальше. Звучат его благодарственные слова тем людям, без которых благотворительная акция не имела бы успеха.  
Наоэ отслеживает траекторию полета пуль. Его сила сетью раскинута над всем залом. Столько людей… Наконец, он нащупывает незадачливого киллера. Это человек на балконе второго этажа, прячется за алой бархатной занавеской. Без особых раздумий, Наоэ сворачивает ему шею движением мысли. Неудачник. Губы Наги презрительно кривятся. Он продолжает следить за состоянием щита.  
Мамору возвращается со сцены через пару минут. Спина прямая, пиджак сидит на нем, как на манекене, - ни одной лишней складочки. Скрывшись от внимательных камер, он доходит до стены и аккуратно прислоняется к ней всем телом. На лбу у него испарина, он неловко пытается вытереть ее рукой, и рука мелко подрагивает. Наоэ достает из кармана свой носовой платок и протягивает ему.  
\- Все уже улажено, Такатори-сама, - негромко докладывает Наоэ.  
Ответный взгляд Мамору кажется осязаемым, будто прикосновение. Это неожиданно приятно. И Наоэ кажется, что один такой взгляд стоит всех его затраченных усилий. В Шварц на него так никогда не смотрели.  
Рэкс ничего не понимает. Мамору приходится отдать ей приказ связаться с Критикер, чтобы те как можно скорее прислали группу зачистки. Вечер будет испорчен, если кто-нибудь из обслуживающего персонала, к примеру, какой-нибудь уборщик, обнаружит труп.  
Секретарша отходит в сторону, чтобы позвонить. Теперь в глазах Мамору плещется почти неприкрытая ярость. Почти. Он сдерживается, и только цедит сквозь зубы:  
\- Дедушка мог пострадать.  
Наги молчит. При чем тут Сайдзе? Его даже не было на вечере. Правда, о том, что его не будет, знало ограниченное число лиц. Слишком уж внезапно у старого Такатори ухудшилось здоровье. Но какой смысл убивать одного человека вместо другого? В качестве предупреждения? Чтобы отомстить? А если хотели навредить именно Такатори-индастриз, лишив ее наследника? Не стоит забывать и о том, что сам Мамору одновременно является Персией... Какие враги есть у Персии, Наги не в курсе. Возможно, это кто-то из Критикер метит на его место. Возможно, что Рэкс, на самом деле, - двойной агент. Возможно, Мамору хотят убить те, кто помнит его, как Оми Цукиено, члена Вайсс.  
Возможно все.  
Итак, Наоэ мог бы сходу назвать нескольких человек, которым была бы выгодна смерть Мамору. И далеко не последним номером в его списке стоял бы кто-нибудь из ближайшего окружения Такатори Сайдзе.  
Но телохранителям не доплачивают за детективные услуги. Поэтому Наоэ молча следует за своим боссом.  
Плечи Мамору расправлены, осанка безупречна. Наги видит, как на его босса поглядывают красиво разодетые дамы, пришедшие на вечер. Наги не замечает, что его губы начинают презрительно кривиться. Так позволял себе улыбаться Шульдих, когда чувствовал свое превосходство.  
Да что они знают о Мамору? Знали бы они то, что знает он, его телохранитель… Оставшееся время до конца вечера Наги вспоминает Оми Цукиено и их короткие столкновения на заданиях.  
Наги сожалеет, что Шварц распались. Как бы сейчас пригодились предсказания оракула или помощь телепата.   
Но Наоэ вспоминает слова Шульдиха. О том, что им еще предстоит встретиться. Интересно, связано ли это предсказание Кроуфорда с той миссией, которую Мамору недавно поручил Вайсс? Наги понимает, что ему придется защищать Такатори, даже если тот заново влезет в короткие шортики и, с арбалетом наперевес, помчится собственноручно отстреливать Тварей Тьмы.  
\- Куда теперь? - спрашивает босса Рэкс, когда все они садятся в салон лимузина.  
\- Домой... - приказывает Такатори и устало откидывается на сиденье.

 

***

Лифт сигнализирует о прибытии на этаж мягким звуковым сигналом, и двери распахиваются. Наги не любит лифты, впрочем, это, никак не сказывается на его поведении. Если нужно, он вполне сможет удержать кабину в воздухе. И муравей способен поднять груз, в сорок раз превышающий массу его тела. А способности телекинеза ограничиваются лишь воображением. Так говорил Шульдих. Наоэ старается не забывать об этом.  
Он первым входит в квартиру, осматривает замки дверей и сами комнаты. Никто не входил за время их отсутствия. Рэкс отправляется на кухню готовить кофе. Когда кофемашина выдает две чашки напитка, Рэкс ставит их на поднос и, цокая каблуками, проходит в гостиную. Они говорят с Мамору о делах еще около часа. Потом она прощается и уходит. На подземной стоянке ее ждет водитель.  
Наоэ остается с Такатори до утра. Спит он в соседней комнате, даже во сне удерживая телекинетический щит вокруг обеих комнат.

 

***

По утрам Наги пьет сладкий эспрессо с молочным шоколадом вприкуску, не обращая внимания на неодобрительный взгляд своего босса.  
\- Так ты станешь диабетиком, - наконец, говорит Мамору.  
Нет, не станет. У паранормов очень быстрый обмен веществ.  
Наги отрицательно мотает головой. Толку объяснять?  
\- Я стараюсь хорошо выполнять свою работу. Для этого мне нужна энергия. Глюкоза вполне подходит, - произносит он, и Мамору раздраженно хмыкает.  
Взгляд его… Теплее, чем вчера.  
Наги и этого довольно. Это означает, что он хорошо выполняет свою работу.  
Они ждут приезда Рэкс, и, в ожидании, Мамору опять что-то печатает на компьютере. Проверяет почту. Наоэ успевает запомнить пароль. На всякий случай. Ну… Мало ли. Случаи бывают разные.   
\- Это моя рабочая почта, - говорит вдруг Мамору. - Пароли я меняю каждую неделю.  
Наги поднимает на него глаза и удивленно смотрит. Как догадался?  
\- Я помню, что ты - не обычный человек, - добавляет Такатори с легкой усмешкой, которая вот-вот станет задорной улыбкой, но их разговор прерывается звонком в дверь. Это Рэкс.  
До вечера они сидят в офисе. Мамору в своем кабинете занимается делами Такатори-индастриз, Рэкс отвечает на звонки и договаривается о встречах, Наоэ – просто сидит в приемной на диванчике, возле кулера для воды и офисной кофеварки. Время от времени он гоняет рыб в аквариуме.  
Наоэ старается не слишком часто в открытую смотреть на Мамору. Иногда он представляется ему вовсе не бизнесменом, наследником капитала богатой семьи, а еще одной аквариумной рыбкой, живущей в большом и пустом прозрачном аквариуме.  
Наги скучно-скучно-скучно. Изредка он даже вспоминает Тот.

 

***

Но теперь у Наги есть цель. Такой личный пунктик. Постепенно завоевать доверие Такатори. Пусть доверится. Пусть откроется. У Наги так никогда не было. Чтоб кто-то доверял ему без оглядки, без сомнений, без постоянного контроля и проверок. Он наблюдал это со стороны у Кроуфорда и Шульдиха, далеко ходить не надо. Но у него самого так никогда не было… А когда ты – и никогда, то очень хочется.  
Стыдно признаться, - и Наги тщетно прилагает усилие, чтобы не признаваться самому себе в том, что ему чего-то хочется от Такатори. Нет, не от Такатори. Спасибо, «Такатори» он наелся еще в свою бытность в Шварц. Это сокровенное «что-то» ему хочется от Мамору. Не от Оми Цукиено; его он почти не знает, и узнавать уже не хочет. В его понимании, Оми - это человек без прошлого, страдалец с трещинами. А ему нужен цельный. Мамору.  
Не сказать, что нужен весь. Ну, хотя бы кусочек. Хоть бы… Попробовать.  
Разумеется, в переносном смысле. Косвенно.  
Наги весь день вспоминает, как утром на него смотрели. Вспоминает ту «почти улыбку».  
Он надеется, что когда-нибудь Мамору улыбнется ему открыто и искренне, что в его глазах не будет и тени подозрения. Наверное, ждать этого придется долго. Но Наги рассчитывает, что времени ему хватит на все.  
И он загадывает наперед:  
«А если…»

 

***

К концу рабочего дня приходят данные от Критикер. Рэкс сообщает об этом Мамору, и тот выходит из кабинета в приемную. Поэтому Наги тоже слышит доклад о расследовании вчерашнего покушения. Установлена личность убийцы. Похоже, это был просто какой-то одиночный фанатик. Об этом говорит и одежда, и выбор оружия, и то, как он собрался «на дело», с документами, несколькими тысячами йен и телефоном в кармане куртки.  
Мамору вздыхает. Он понимает, что он подобных нападений в будущем он не застрахован. Понимает, что когда-нибудь за ним придут профессионалы.  
Наги хочется, чтобы это время настало уже сейчас. Уж он-то будет готов.

 

***

Следующее покушение, пару дней спустя, организовано если не более грамотно, то уже с большим размахом. Мамору возвращается со встречи, проходившей в промышленном районе Токио. В салоне лимузина они сидят вдвоем, Рэкс отсутствует с обеда; в Вайсс сегодня пополнение, и она лично присутствует при знакомстве новичка с его командой.  
\- За нами две машины, - внезапно говорит Мамору, и Наги резко оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на дорогу. И прикусывает свою щеку изнутри. В этот раз не он первый заметил угрозу. Досада.  
\- Мы будем действовать по обычной схеме, - говорит Мамору, набирает на телефоне какой-то номер и сразу сбрасывает звонок. А шоферу приказывает набрать скорости и ехать по направлению к портовым складам.  
Лимузин постепенно набирает скорость.  
\- Что за схема? – спрашивает Наги. Ему не рассказывали ни о каких схемах…  
\- Пусть поработают в кои-то веки наемники деда, - Мамору кивает головой, а Наги вспоминает «армию» Такатори, которая в свое время чуть не устроила военный переворот по всей Японии. – Наша машина под наблюдением. Мы сейчас едем к ближайшей точке сбора, нас там встретят, а этих, - взгляд назад, – остановят…  
Наги недовольно поджимает губы. С его-то способностями прибегать к каким-то глупым уловкам!   
\- И на будущее давай проясним пару моментов, - продолжает Такатори.- Скажи, что бы ты делал, если бы они все же решили на нас напасть?  
Наги молча смотрит на своего молодого босса. Зачем говорить? Надо действовать. Лучше – первыми.  
\- Ты бы уничтожил их своей силой, да? Свернутые головы, переломанные конечности, покореженные машины, взрывы бензобаков… - перечисляет Мамору с равнодушным видом. Еще бы. Он не раз видел возможности телекинеза воочию. – Как бы мы потом заметали следы? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы у кого-то возникло даже малейшее подозрение на то, что на меня работает человек с твоими, способностями. Неизвестно, кого это приведет к нам завтра. Мы должны быть осторожнее.  
Наги думает, что Мамору что-то известно об уничтоженной Шварц в Мюнхене команде Розенкройц. Розенкройц в бешенстве и жаждут мести. Это – одна из причин того, что Шварц разделились и старались до поры до времени не высовываться…  
Чуть погодя, Наги кивает. И спрашивает:  
\- Каковы должны быть мои действия, если они внезапно откроют огонь?  
\- Наша машина бронированная, - отвечает Мамору.  
\- А если будет стрельба по колесам?  
Мамору молчит. Им важно доехать до места встречи, как можно скорее.

 

***

Преследователи решают больше не таиться: машина Такатори прибавила скорости, и, значит, их заметили. Как и предрекал Наги, начинается стрельба.  
А глаза у Мамору большие; он бы и рад по-прежнему не поддаваться панике, но все же ему страшно.  
«А вдруг у них бронебойные патроны?»  
Не успевая додумать эту мысль, Наоэ решает действовать по-своему. На свой страх и риск, ослушавшись прямого приказа Такатори.  
Ни слова не говоря, Наоэ тянет руку и хватает Мамору за талию, прижимая к себе. Вплотную. Тесно.  
Плевать на личное пространство, плевать на чужое тело, которое так непривычно-близко прикасается к его собственному. Наоэ говорит себе, что ему плевать. Он активирует свой дар и телепортирует их обоих в густые кусты, которые растут неподалеку на пустыре. Подальше от дороги.  
Пусть люди Такатори останавливают машины преследователей в условленном месте. До складов осталось всего минуты три езды. Преследователи не должны успеть заметить их исчезновения. Ну а сам шофер лимузина?.. Наги все равно, главное – безопасность лишь одного человека.  
Мамору ошеломленно выдыхает. Набирал он в грудь воздуха еще в салоне машины, оттого, что его внезапно обняли чужие руки, а выдыхает – уже в дорожную пыль, лежа на холодной земле.  
Машины преследователей проезжают мимо, и Мамору, еще не отойдя от удивления, начинает тихонько посмеиваться.  
Наги косится на него, - глаза молодого Такатори светятся веселыми огоньками, волосы растрепались, он глубоко дышит, а рука Наги все еще обнимает его за талию.

 

***

\- В будущем нам надо будет договориться, как будем скрывать твои способности, - говорит Мамору, а глаза у него искрятся каким-то теплым светом.  
Против воли, Наоэ чувствует: это тепло проникает в него, и что-то замерзшее внутри, кажется, начинает оттаивать.  
Так же у него было с Тот; да, почти точно так же. Правда, сейчас нет поляны с цветами, какая уж тут романтика? А Шульдих учил его, что в особых случаях всегда должна быть романтика. Сейчас не день, а ночь, и они одни вдвоем на пустыре в каких-то пыльных кустах. Но Наги кивает в ответ, как зачарованный.  
\- Я сейчас вызову другую машину, - говорит Мамору, доставая телефон. - Я не хочу, чтобы даже в Критикер догадывались о твоих способностях.  
И пока он набирает номер, они с Наги переглядываются, будто заговорщики.  
В груди искрится веселье. Наги внезапно ощущает себя тем, кем он никогда не был, - простым мальчишкой. Ему хочется что-то сказать Такатори в ответ, но сказать-то нечего. Слов, - их всегда не хватает. Наги просто глубоко вздыхает, потому что из-за этого странного чувства, в груди внезапно становится тесно.  
Про себя он твердит:  
«Я буду защищать тебя... Я буду...»  
Вот!  
Вот оно случилось. Неожиданно; то, чего он хотел!  
Мамору нуждается в нем и доверяет ему.  
Наги кажется, что это - первый шаг на пути к чему-то большему...  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Мамору и протягивает ему руку.  
Наги пару секунд стоит и недоуменно смотрит на раскрытую ладонь, и лишь потом догадывается, что ее нужно пожать своей рукой.  
Прикоснуться.  
Глупо улыбаясь, он пожимает руку. Кожу покалывает, по телу бегут мурашки, и их волосы треплет внезапно, откуда ни возьмись, налетевший ветер.


End file.
